


The More Things Change

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: ironman7, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jecht had never understood why women expected him to change after they slept with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

Jecht had never understood why women expected him to change after they slept with him; they saw everything there was to him when they met him. He was the best blitzer Zanarkand ever saw, he liked to drink, he liked to talk about himself - he could be convinced to talk about other people if he liked them enough, though - and he sang a weird song no one else had ever heard of when his mind wandered.

Hey, he got points for consistency, right?

So he was kinda surprised when he woke up (after a night that Jecht had to admit hadn't been as bad as he'd expected - well, he _hadn't_ expected it, but that wasn't the point. The point was he'd wound up with stiff, prissy, disapproving Auron sprawled out on the blankets beneath him while Jecht figured out that sucking cock wasn't as easy or bad as he thought) and thought that Auron might be different now he'd finally got laid.

Auron was up all ready though, fully dressed and looking... Well, if you ignored the hickey high on his throat where _nothing_ could hide it - and that had been _completely_ deliberate; if Auron was going to kill him for marking him up, then Jecht was going to leave em all somewhere obvious - then Auron looked like nothing had happened at all. Still looked like a grumpy bastard.

"Get dressed. We were supposed to leave at dawn."

Yeah, Auron changing because of something as simple as getting laid _was_ too much to hope for.


End file.
